The Braveheart Chronicles: Age of Beasts
by Braveheart2015
Summary: Nick and Emily, after their adventures years ago, now have a family. And a new enemy! The Dark One and his Creature Leaguers are planning to kill Any Braveheart or First Leaguers they see and rule Mobius! As obviously, vehicles are not going to help in this chaos. So Nick and the gang follow Cricicle's example and gain some new alternate modes from the wild side stay tuned!
1. Prolouge

Age of Beasts

Prolouge

"What do you mean he's still alive!?", shouted a voice old and weary, yet full of anger and hate, "I thought he died after the war on Earth?!" "That's what we thought sir, but Braveheart is still alive! And he's started a new family, including his firstborn daughter, Rhonda.", replied a chubby, little butler who was balding and nervous. "Then I say we pay Mobius a little visit. It's about time they remembered, The Dark One! Alfredrick! Gather the troops!" "Yes sir.", he replied grinning.

"Dad, wake up!", urged Amber, tugging at the blankets. "Amber, you're 14, you don't need permission to have breakfast.", groaned Nick with Emily clinging to him, smiling. "You're awake, aren't you?", he asked Emily. "Yep!", she grinned. "It's not that!", panicked Amber, "Elizabeth is gone! And I know where she went!" "League Out", said Nick, already in the driveway in his truck mode.  
>And since Amber had her mother's looks, yet was born with robotic parts like her father, she could transform into a purple moped. So off they went to get Elizabeth. While Elizabeth was having the time of her life being surrounded by boys. (Obviously she looked exactly like her mother, except with Nick's black hair.) Then Nick and Amber showed up, as soon as those boys saw Nick, they fled for their lives. "Elizabeth Alicia Braveheart! How many times have I told you, no running off to "chat"", said Nick, making quotation marks with his fingers, "with "cute" boys!" "Well when can I start dating guys?", huffed Elizabeth. "When I rust in pieces." , replied Nick sarcastically, "Look, I,m just trying to protect you.". "Well you're doing too good of a job. You won't even let me go to the library without Amber coming with me!", retorted Elizabeth, playing with her black ponytail. "Amber knows how to protect herself, you can't." "I know karate." "Oh really? Kick me." Elizabeth was hit him with a roundhouse kick, when somehow she found herself on the ground. "A lot of good that karate did you, I wasn't even trying.", laughed Nick, helping Elizabeth up. "Let's go home," said Amber, skipping like a school girl, "Uncle Cricicle is coming over for breakfast!" "Like he does everyday.", groaned Elizabeth, "Why do you even let him sleep in the guest shack? He snores loudly till midnight, and his speech is so primitive." "A good leader never leaves a soldier behind.", replied Nick about to transform when Elizabeth mumbled, "Well I would leave you behind." Nick just turned and looked blankly at her through his glowing, blue optics and said nothing.<p>

When they got home, Emily asked, "What was it this time?" Instead of answering, Nick grabbed his bubble pipe, (Can't smoke in a house full of kids!) and went out back. "Me think she say bad thing about Nick.", growled Cricicle pointing a giant finger at Elizabeth.

"What did you say?!", frowned Emily, hands on hips. 


	2. Chapter 1

Age of Beasts 1

Chapter 1

"Nothing.", lied Elizabeth, sitting down to breakfast with her siblings Emma, who looked like her mother, yet had her father's smarts and was a A+ student, Nick the II, who looked like his father, but had his mother's eyes, Skylar, who was a mix of Nick and Emily seeing as how he looked like his father, yet he had his mother's hair and eyebrows, and Isabella, looking like the spitting image of Emily, yet was very shy. And Amber was like Elizabeth, having her father's hair, in addition to his Braveheart parts. "Cricicle, watch the kids while I talk to Nick." "Okay, Emily.", replied Cricicle, gulping down a stack of pancakes. Emily took off her apron and went out back to find Nick sitting in the porch swing, bubbling his bubble pipe with a face that looked like he just broke his arm. Emily immediately came and sat on his lap, put her arms around him and kissed his forehead, before asking, "You tried to lecture her again, didn't you?" "Yeah.", smiled Nick kissing Emily back, " Guess I got what I deserved. Next time you get be the professor." "So do you want to tell me what she said that got you so upset?", pondered Emily. "No, I'm not going to get her into any more trouble than she is already is." "Let's go, I made pancakes."  
>"Young lady, you are grounded for a week!", scolded Emily. "But Mom,..." "Don't but your mother, Elizabeth!", warned Nick. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!", jumped Emma. "Hey Emma, ", greeted a twenty year old Sonia, "Are you ready to go to The Einstein Convention? Oh, where are my manners? Good morning kids. Good morning Aunt Emily and Uncle Nick, oh! hi Cricicle! " "Dad, is all right with you if I go with Cousin Sonia?"<br>"If it's all right with your mother. You know how her and your Aunt Sally hate it when I send you off without asking them." "Of course you can go. Have fun!"  
>"Nick, are you home?! You need to come see this!", shouted Dasher coming in the house sweating. "Can I come with you, Dad?", asked Amber. "Sure, let's go!" <p>


	3. Chapter 2

Age of Beasts 2

Chapter 2

So down the street went Nick, Amber, and Dasher, rushing towards the forest where they found Rifle Barrel, Dart, and Vito investigating a wrecked First Leaguer ship from the war long ago. (Murai, Gunsmith, Pothole, and Aramis died during The Battle of Knothole, A Prequel coming after this book.)  
>"What's that?", asked Amber. "That's my grandfather's ship, The Braveheartian. What did you find inside?", replied Nick. "That's what we wanted you to see.", answered Rifle Barrel. Inside they found a bunch of gear, and 4 First Leaguers, one of them being Zetick Braveheart, Nick's grandfather! The other 3 were Crackshot, a tall, thin weapons expert, Snapjaw, the communications manager, and Nick's big, muscular cousin, Sentinel Braveheart. All were unconscious at the moment, so Nick carefully put them in his trailer, and he and Amber took them back to Braveheart End.<p>

When Emily, Elizabeth, and Sally saw them they gasped! "Who are they?", grouched Elizabeth. "Very, Very, old friends. Older than your Uncle Sonic." "Niccck. Is that you, my boy?", groaned Zet. "Yes, it's me, Grandfather. We beat Goldzatron." The 4 First Leaguers got up off the ground. "So, does that make you my great grandfather, or great, great grandfather?", pondered Amber. "Nick, you sly dog! Going off and starting another family without us knowing. Whatever happened to Emma?", laughed Sentinel staring at Amber. "You know perfectly well what happened!", growled Nick. "Hey, give the man a break! He is our leader you know!", snapped Snapjaw. "If you ask me, I should be in charge. We would have won a long time ago, if it weren't for that stupid motto of his, how'd it go...oh yeah! "A good leader never leaves a soldier behind." That was the cheesiest thing I had ever heard." "Don't you start being a smarty pants! Nick is a great leader and will most likely be in the the hall of fame.", scolded Crackshot. "Sorry guys, but before we came back I made a deal with someone." "Who?" "The Dark One shall rise again!" Then all of a sudden, a dark figure appeared in the room. "It's good to see you one last time before I destroy you, Braveheart!", smiled The Dark One. "No you don't!", shouted Dasher, charging towards him when he was taken down by a robotic tiger. In a flash, Dasher had scratches all over him. He tried to stand, but the tiger already transformed and had his blaster aimed at him.

KABOOM!

Dasher had a big burn spot on his left side of chest! The last thing he said before his eyes faded out was, "Run!" So they all turned and ran, except Nick, who grabbed his rifle, shot the Creature Leaguer, aimed for The Dark One, but he was gone. Leaving Sentinel all alone. He could see Nick was mad. "Now, cousin! I had to! We used to practically be Kings! Now we're nothing! I just wanted us to be back on top!", he stammered. Nick stared angrily at him before saying, "I hate traitors. But you didn't betray just me, you betrayed our whole race." "Nick?" Nick cocked his rifle. "Nick?!" Nick aimed at Sentinel. "Nick!"

KABOOM!

"Have a nice trip.", growled Nick cocking his gun. 


	4. Chapter 3

Age of Beasts 3

Chapter 3

"For years I've watched good people die. Ajax."  
>He shot the training target.<br>Kaboom!  
>"Gunsmith."<br>Kaboom!  
>"Murai."<br>"Iron Claw, Piston! Bushwhacker! Dasher! Sidestrike!"  
>The target was blown to pieces!<p>

"Grandpa, do you think Dad's going to be okay?", asked Amber sitting next to Zetick. "I think he's finally snapped. Too many people he cared about died. Including Emma.", he answered. "Wait, Emma's dead?", puzzled Elizabeth.  
>"No, not your sister. Emma Foxworth was my mom. She would have loved Dasher.", replied Rhonda in a sad tone. "Nick, are you all right? You look like you're about to overheat.", worried Emily, bringing him a glass of lemonade. She gave him a peck on his cheek to go with his lemonade. Nick took a sip and growled, "When I find who's responsible for this...THEY'RE GOING TO DIE." Sonic then came by, (his quills showing a hint of gray.) and said we got everyone moved to Knothole like you told us." "Good, now First Leaguers you will stay here and protect the people, while I go and put a stop to them once and for all!" "You can't go out there on your own! You're not invincible you know.", shouted Amy swinging her hammer around. "It's what has to be done."<br>"But Dad, what about "A Good Braveheart never leave without allies?", asked Amber. "It's too dangerous! I've lost too many already! I don't want to lose you too." "I'm going!", shouted Amber firmly. Then Nick turned to Emily, but she was giving him a look that said, "You won't win!" "Very well, I take Amber, Brawn, Shadow, and ..." "Pick me! Grandpa!Pick me!", shouted Rosie, Dasher and Rhonda's daughter, who was about 12. "I don't know, it's very dangerous, and you haven't finished your training yet." "She can go," said Rhonda, "to avenge her father, Dasher." "I guess it's settled. Say your goodbyes because we're leaving afterwards.", ordered Nick. "What do we do?", asked Cosmos. "You're helping with protection.", answered Nick. Emily then came over and started talking in Mobian and kissing and hugging Nick for about 5 minutes until it was time to go. "Let's League Out!" "Dad, wait! I'm sorry for what I said, I was wrong. I can understand if you don't love me anymore. And it's all right, because I deserve it.", cried Elizabeth running over to Nick. "Elizabeth," he said with one hand on her shoulder, and running the other through her black hair, "I will always love you, it doesn't matter what you do, because you're my little girl." "Dad, I'm 14." "I know.", he smiled, hugging the rest of the Braveheart children before transforming into the multicolored truck everyone knows and driving towards the sunset with his team.

"I know."

Great Mobian War Files Nick Braveheart Leader Height: 6' 5"  
>Weight: 123 pounds Vehicle Mode: 2045 Western Star Truck Bio: Being leader, Nick has a lot of responsibilities that he takes seriously. His favorite people to hang out with is his family. Once a secretary, Nick became leader of The First Leaguers when Tithonus died. <p>


	5. Chapter 4

Age of Beasts 4 Sorry, I forgot to put at the prolouge: A Sonic and Transformers Fanfiction, by N.S.B , I own nothing but text, original characters, and title.

Chapter 4

Elizabeth started to cry. "Do you think he really meant that?", she sobbed clinging to her mother. "Of course he did, your father is always one for telling the truth.", she replied staring off into the sunset.

Meanwhile, Nick and the gang were going down the road when Shadow asked, "Why the heck did you have to bring me along? Don't you know I have had plenty of adventures in my days?" "Have you ever had to swim upstream, on a waterfall, carrying 3 injured soldiers, when you have a broken leg, with an angry swarm of petro rabbits on your tail? When you have, that's an adventure!", replied Nick. "What the heck is a petro rabbit?", said Rosie, very confused. "You can ask Kup when we get back. Right now we need to stop here and get new forms. If we're going to infiltrate their ship, we're going to have to look like those Creature Leaguers. Think of any animal, and concentrate hard." One second, Nick looked like himself, the next, he had sharp teeth on his shoulders, wings on his back, horns on his elbows, and claws on his chest! But then when he transformed, there was a surprise! Instead of his normal semi truck, he was a fire breathing dragon! "Impressive.", grinned Shadow. Then Amber tried. She turned out to be a lion! Finally, it was Rosie's turn! She became a falcon! "What now? We have the disguises, where's the ship?", questioned Shadow, pulling out his guns.  
>Nick pointed north. There was the ship. "Let's League Out!" And off to the ship they went.<p>

Inside, Darkonus (The Dark One) was planning a siege while soldiers patrolled the area, when Alfredrick came up and said, "Sir, he won't talk! Says he won't take part in this stupid plan of yours." "Oh I sure we can get him to change his mind.", smiled Darkonus. They went down to the brig where the prison was chained to the wall. It was Rubix! "Don't bother, you won't get me to talk, besides, your plan would never work.", he growled. "I shall resurrect the most evil forces in the universe, with or without your help.", retorted Darkonus. "Well who'd you have in mind?", smarted Rubix. "First there's Galvatron, then , and the most evil of them of them all, Goldzatron!"  
>"Yeah, good luck with that!", grinned Rubix. "I've had enough of your attitude!", shouted Darkonus, pulling out a blaster and shooting Rubix, till he was limp.<p>

Something snapped inside of Nick at that moment, when they were a couple of miles from the ship. "Rubix! Noooooooooo!", growled Nick, "Faster!" And off they went, but they were too late! That's when Shadow said, well something not to be said in front of kids! "What do we do now Grandpa?", asked Rosie. "We find those sons of a..." "Not in front of Rosie, Dad!", scolded Amber. "Whoops! We find those bastards, and KILL THEM!", he growled. "Now you're talking my language! Let's go!", smiled Shadow.

Stay Tuned for more of The Braveheart Chronicles Age of Beasts! 


	6. Chapter 5

Age of Beasts 5

Chapter 5

"Well, what should we do now?", asked Dart, "We set up defenses, traps, and guards, anything else?" "We should get forms like the Creature Leaguers. You know what Nick would say, In order to beat the enemy, you must become the enemy.", replied Rifle Barrel. So they each got new forms, Rifle Barrel a snake (That really grossed Elizabeth out.), Zetick a turtle, Snapjaw an alligator, Crackshot an rhino, Dart a horse, Vito a bull, and Rhonda a triceratops. "Now we wait."  
>"Hey guys! What are ya doing?", said Brawn. "Aren't you supposed to be with Nick?", asked Tails. "Oh,..." "Nice job, Brawn!", shouted Warpath.<p>

Meanwhile, Nick and the gang were heading due east when Shadow said, Wait a second...this isn't the way that ship went! Where the heck are we going?!" "To The Fountain of Wisdom, for some of the obvious.", answered Nick. "It's real?! My school teacher says it's just a legend. ", exclaimed Rosie. "It's as real as your Aunt Amber's nose. Only the bravest knew its location. Which means it was passed down from generation to generation in my family. We're here!" There they stood in front of a hidden cove covered with vines. Inside, they found Alpha Trion, Alpha Zeta, and Silver! "Silver! What the heck are you doing here?!", shouted Shadow. "I'm considered wise beyond my years.", he replied coolly. "And what brings you here, Nick Braveheart, son of Rick Braveheart.", asked Alpha Zeta.(Alpha Zeta is basically an Alpha Trion for the First Leaguers.) "I have come for advice on how to defeat Darkonus, The Dark One.", replied Nick. "Ah, I see. What do you think Alpha Trion?"  
>"Well, The Dark One goes back to before the Great Mobian War, being an ordinary paperboy, until corrupted by darkness. He can only be defeated by a Braveheart's pure heart can defeat him.", answered Alpha Trion. "But that only happens only every four generations, ohhhhh. Of course! Amber, you're supposed to defeat him!", exclaimed Silver. "Wise beyond your years huh?", smarted Shadow. "But I'm not worthy!", said Amber, "I'm only a soldier!"<br>"That's exactly what I said when Tithonus handed me leadership. But look at me now.", said Nick with a smile, "Is there anything else we should know?" "Yes, Mobius will have another Golden Age, when most are one.", replied Alpha Zeta. "Noted.", Nick said deep in thought, "Okay, we have one more stop before we confront them. "League Out!"

"Where the heck are we going now? I suppose to some other old landmark.", groaned Shadow. "Nope, we're just going to the First Leaguer Base, a few miles from here.", replied Nick. In no time at all they were there at the base, where a red and white First Leaguer greeted them. "Hello Nick, out to save the world again I suppose." "Yeah, we need all the help we can get, First Care. You, Scratcher, Blazefire, and Skyhigh meet me in the council room!", ordered Nick. In a flash, the four First Leaguers were there like Nick commanded. "First Leaguers, Darkonus is back. He must be stopped at all costs! Many gave their lives to make sure this planet had its freedom. If we don't stop him now, their sacrifices will be in vain. So you stand with us, or stand against me!", lectured Nick. First Care immediately transformed into a bear. "We're in!", shouted the others. Skyhigh as a blue and white eagle, Blazefire as a pink dragon with two heads, and Scratcher was a griffon. "We charge together, League Out!" And with that inspirational speech, they were off! 


	7. Chapter 6

Age of Beasts 6

Chapter 6

Nick was very disappointed when he found that the ship had already left the atmosphere. "What do we do now? The ship is halfway out to space by now.", exclaimed Scratcher. "Hmmm. A little lesson Prime taught me was that if you're in a dire situation, sometimes asking nicely won't help.", replied Nick. "What's that supposed to mean? Who are we asking for help?", asked Skyhigh, who had a puzzled look on her face. "Follow me." And they headed towards the desert.

Meanwhile, back in Knothole, Vito was on look out when he shouted, "Here come some,...What the heck? It's Eggman, Galvatron, and...Goldzatron!" "What!?", exclaimed Rifle Barrel, "Everyone to your positions!" They started to attack when Elizabeth shouted, "What are you guys doing here?!" "We're here because Darkonus sent us to weaken you so we can rule Mobius, dear niece!", laughed Goldzatron, apparently liking his new body. "Ugh! I can't believe that you are actually going to do Dirt One's dirty work, just so he can keep Mobius to himself and make you slaves!", she retorted. "I think she's right, You can't trust Darkonus. He's always wanted to be emperor of Mobius.", said Eggman. "And he never said anything about sharing the planet with us in the first place!", shouted Galvatron, "What do you think, Goldzatron?" "Let's get that sucker!", he shouted. "We all will go.", said Emily, grabbing her a mace. "What are you doing with that?", asked Nick Jr. "You're father gave it to me for our second anniversary, I've always wanted one.", his mother replied. "Don't we get weapons?", whined Isabella. "You sure do!", said Rotor and Wheeljack "Isabella gets the Axe, careful, it's sharp." Isabella may have been shy, but she had her father's strength. "A Scythe for Skylar." He grinned when he got his hands on it. "Broadsword for Jr. here!" Nick stared at it, trying to figure out which hand to hold it with. "Spear for dear Emma!" Emma just sighed, she never liked having a weapon put in her hand. "And Elizabeth gets something very special! Her father's titanium alloy steel twin blade sword and shield." Elizabeth was awed! They were so destructive, yet so beautiful. "If we're done shopping here, we should go find Nick and the others, who knows what kind of trouble they're in.", smiled Rifle Barrel. "Remember , we are only teaming up this once, seeing as how we have a common foe.", added Goldzatron. "Of course, we're allies against a common foe.", replied Emily, "Let's go!"

On the other hand, at the moment, the gang was in the middle of the desert when Shadow complained, "Now what are we doing here!?" "We're here to get help from Bert!", replied Nick. "Bert!", shouted the three First Leaguers. "But Bert was never part of the war!", shouted First Care. "And he surely doesn't want to be part of this!", stammered Skyhigh. "They say no dares goes talk to him because he's that powerful!", said Scratcher. But it was no use! "Bert! Get out here right now!", yelled Nick. All of the sudden, the ground started to shake! And out of the cave came a First Leaguer SO BIG, that Cricicle would have looked like a tot next to him! "Who dares summons me!", boomed the ferocious giant. "I, Nick Braveheart, Leader of The First Leaguers have summoned you! We need your help! Darkonus is back, and we can't stop him without you!", replied Nick. "I help no one!", he shouted as he tried to squash Nick! But Nick was too fast, and he kept missing. The others stayed back a bit! Finally, he got so tired that Nick knocked him down with a very hard kick! Then Nick went, stood on his head, aimed his gun at Bert's eye and said, "You defend my family, or you die!" "You win.", sighed Bert as he transformed into a spaceship. Then Shadow said, "You just wanna die for the guy! That's being a leader, or a jerk or something!" "No, that's Nick Braveheart!", corrected Scratcher.  
>"Today, we're going to prove who we are, and why we're here, League Out!", shouted Nick. "You copied off of Prime, didn't you Dad?", asked Amber. "No, it was in "The Book of Inspirational Leader Speeches.", smiled Nick. <p>


	8. Chapter 7

Age of Beasts 7

Chapter 7

Darkonus was getting very worried. "They figured it out! No thanks to that Braveheart girl!" "I guess the age of the last Braveheart is over.", sighed Alfredrick.  
>"We'll have to make some,...arrangements.", smiled Darkonus, "We'll try to kidnap the Braveheart family and hold them hostage! Then we make Nick surrender or else!" "Sounds like a plan to me!"<p>

Meanwhile, Emily was leading the group towards the direction Nick went in when Tails said, "Look! These tracks stop and head towards The Fountain of Wisdom!" Elizabeth was looking around when she saw an orb buried in the ground. Zetick saw what she was looking at, and said grabbing it, "Is it really?" He pushed the button on the orb. The ground opened up to reveal a passage! They went in! They found a very long hall of cases with the bodies of deceased First Leaguers in it! "That's Tithonus! Muffer! Ajax! Piston! Gunsmith! And...", Sally gasped. Right there in front of her was the body of Nick's younger brother, Sidestrike! He looked very similar to Nick, sporting a more Jazzy look. He looked to be able to transform into a orange race car, with the number 98. Sally remembered! When Sally was a wee lass, Sidestrike gave her a special stone and said, "Keep this stone, dear princess, for will need it in times of trouble. When or how to use it, I know not. But when the time comes, you will know." What was so special about this stone? The fact that it was made of the rarest stuff on Mobius! Leaginite! They very materiel their parts were made of. No one knows where it came from, or how it got there! "Whatcha thinking, Sal?", asked Sonic, a little uptight. "I think I know where this goes!", she replied, staring at a platform at the end of the hall. She went and stuck it in the platform, and Flash! Everyone was blinded momentarily, but to everyone's surprise, the bodies were alive! "Tithonus? Are you really,..."  
>"Yes, my dear Zetick, we live once again, thanks to our princess over here. Oh... You're going to tell me that you've been repositioned as queen, are you not?", replied Tithonus, apparently surprised at the fact that he was alive, "How's Nick getting along? I maybe alive, but he's going to keep leadership. Now you may call me Timothy."<br>"Oh, how I hate to break up a happy reunion," sighed a dark voice sarcastically, "But I will have to get Braveheart's family out of the way, so I can get on with my plan." "Not on our watch! First Leaguers, Charge!", shouted Sidestrike. With all the slashing and shooting they were doing, Elizabeth was the only one who managed to hit him real good with her twin blade! And with that, he retreated. Dasher and Rhonda had such a tearful reunion, it made Gears cry! Then Sidestrike came over to Rhonda, gave her a hug and said, how's my one and only niece doing? I see you and Dasher are hitched! I should have seen that one coming!" "Good! And I'm not the only niece anymore, you got a couple of nephews as well!", she smiled pointing at Emily and the kids, "And a new sister-in-law!" Sidestrike then went over to meet Nick's new family. "I don't believe we've met, do I know you?" "You probably don't know me, I'm Emily Braveheart, Sally's younger sister, these are Elizabeth, Emma, Nick the II, Skylar, and Isabella. Amber is out with her father. "It's nice to meet you! Hey Nicola, come check the new Braveheart family!", said Sidestrike to a female First Leaguer, who was a purple Lamborghini. "So this is what my twin brother has been up to, huh?", laughed Nicola. "You and Dad are twins?", asked Elizabeth. "We sure are!", she replied. "While I hate to interrupt a family reunion, look!", shouted Bunnie. A spaceship flew to the sky! "Bert! Nick actually got Bert to work with him! Amazing! He was always the bravest of us.", exclaimed Tithonus. "What's so scary about a guy named Bert?", puzzled Skylar. "You don't want to know! Now let's go find us a ship, so we can go help Nick! League Out!", shouted Sidestrike.

Sorry, no prequel to this book, after this book, (Since all probably tired of Nick Braveheart!) I'll do a series on The Braveheart Kids. That should be a good enough substitute! Sincerely, Braveheart1234567. 


	9. Chapter 8

Age of Beasts 8

Chapter 8

"Dad? Can I talk to you?", asked Amber. Everyone was asleep on Bert as they were nearing their destination. Nick yawned.

"Yes?" "I can't be the one to defeat Darkonus! I'm just a girl.", sighed Amber. "A very special girl. That's why Darkonus is so proud of you. Like he was of Greg.", replied Nick

"Wait, what do you mean? And who's Greg?", questioned Amber. Nick sighed. "Darkonus used to be a plain old janitor, Joe Braveheartt. (Extra t so you can tell between leader of First Leaguers [and family.] and anyone not related to him.) He was our father, Greg is Goldzatron. He eventually left and got corrupted with Greg, and me and Sidestrike were alone."

"That means the people at The Fountain of Wisdom, lied, about everything?" "Yes." "That means I am not the one! Shew! That's good to know! That means everyone won't have to depend on me.", said a very relieved Amber.

Nick smiled. "Everyone wake up! We're there!", shouted Bert. "Wait, don't we need space suits or something?", yawned Rosie. "The atmosphere goes up to the moon on Mobius.", replied Nick, "Let's head for the bottom of the ship, there'll be less security there. Bert, stay here so we can make a quick getaway if needed. League Out!"

Meanwhile, Zetick was leading Emily, Sidestrike, Nicola, Elizabeth, and Rhonda to the Braveheartian. "A bit rusty, but she's fixable. Let's get to work!"

(Insert montage here!? lol!)

"Finished! Let's load up, I can still see Dad's ship!", said Sidestrike. "Dad?", asked Elizabeth. "I'll explain on the way.", replied Sidestrike.

Meanwhile, Nick and the others were having a heck of a time figuring out how to get through lasers in the cargo area. "Less security down here, huh?", grumped Shadow. "Apparently, Dad has gone all high tech on me.", grinned Nick.

"So your saying, a should be 50-year old cyborg from the past, isn't high tech?", asked Shadow, raising an eyebrow. "Yep." "Okay", they said to each other, doing a fist bump. "I can see the button to turn them off over there!", motioned Skyhigh. "I can get it!", whispered Amber, equipping her sniper rifle to her robotic arm. "Bingo! Let's move up to the deck."

They managed to sneak past a few Creature Leaguers, when Nick noticed they were in the weapons room. "Ooooooh!", whispered Nick and Shadow as if synchronized. "I don't think they'll mind if we take a few, do you?", smiled Nick. "I don't think they would.", grinned Shadow. So they both grabbed about 3 or 4 guns before moving on.

"Did you really have to take those guns?", sighed Amber. "Hey! They didn't have guns like this in our day!", retorted Nick, holding up a double barreled bazooka. "We're almost to the med bay.", mentioned First Care.

They kept this up for several rooms until the made it to the captain's cabin. "Let's do this!"

(Insert Eye of the Tiger here if you need help imagining this scene! ? lol!)

They opened the door. "I've been expecting you, Braveheart.", said Darkonus so smoothly, it was scary. "Hello Father.", growled Nick.

Files

Princess Emily Maximilian Braveheart

Bio: Being the youngest of the three Acorn children, Emily never had any friends. Why? She was stuck in the past! She was absessed with true love, heroes of old, chivalry and courage, and First Leaguers! Kids called her loser for as long as she could remember. Then she met Nick Braveheart, it was love at first sight. Since they got married, no one has laughed at Emily since!


	10. Chapter 9

Age of Beasts 9

Chapter 9

"You're not mad because Greg was my favorite, while you weren't are you?", grinned Darkonus, getting up from his seat and walking towards Nick. "I'm just here to do my job", frowned Nick. "Oh, so you're going to kill me too? Like you killed Sentinel, for a small thing of misbehavior?"  
>"Treason is not a laughing matter.", growled Nick, fingering his sword. "Oh, it's not as bad as some of the things you've done.", smiled Darkonus. "What does he mean, Dad?", whimpered Amber. "Oh, I don't know, robbing orphans? Cheating widows? Bullying the poor? You decide.", mocked Darkonus. "Dad? Did you really do that stuff?" "No! You're lying!", shouted Nick. "Well, yes and no. Your father did and didn't do that stuff. Meet Nick's clone, Dick." And out from behind him, stepped a robot that looked exactly like Nick, except its eyes were Deception red, unlike Nick's Autobot blue eyes. "Dick superior, Nick inferior.", responded the robot. "Hey! No one says that about my dad!", shouted Amber. "Even if it weren't in my programing, I would still say it. Ha ha ha ha, AAaah!", screamed Dick as Amber blasted half his face off! "You haven't seen the last of me!" He transformed into a jet and flew out the window! "That was rude!", frowned Darkonus, "Do I have to teach you some manners?" Then he blasted Nick in the middle! "Dad!", shouted Amber. She blasted at him, and missed. Then he appeared behind her and sliced off her arm! "AAaah!", she screamed, clasping herself and falling to the floor.<br>"Anyone else want to move and die?!", threatened Darkonus. All of the sudden, he fell over with a shout! His left arm laying next to him. "Nobody does that to my husband or my daughter, you got that!", shouted Emily. "Mom!", cried Amber in pain. "Hang on kid, we'll get you patched up real quick! I always carry a spare arm or two!", shouted First Care, running towards Amber. Rosie saw Rhonda and Dasher. "Mom, Dad!", she shouted. Sidestrike, Emily, and Rubix(Coming from the brig where he was being held.) ran over to Nick. "Nick, buddy, are you alright?", panted Rubix. "You haven't beaten me yet, First Leaguers!"

Kaboom!

"Can it.", grumped Nick. "Nick! Oh! Tonight, you take me out to dinner, leave kids with Sidestrike, look at stars, kiss me some more, go home, sleep in tomorrow!", blurted Emily while kissing Nick. "It's good to see you again too.", smiled Nick getting up. "Sidestrike! Nicola! You're back!", he shouted as they embraced in a group hug. "Bravehearts stick together!", chuckled Sidestrike. "Sally had The Lifegiver! All of us are back.", smiled Nicola. "We got the gang back together again, heck yeah!", shouted Gunsmith. "Wiseman say rejoice in good and bad.", calmly said Murai. "Tithonus! You'll probably want this.", said Nick, showing him The Crest of Leadership. "No, you will remain leader, until the day you die or pass it on. Oh, and it's Timothy.", replied Timothy. "You're my cousin?", puzzled Nick. "In a way, all Bravehearts are related." "Well then, Amber, ready to go?" "Yeah! Hey, Dad? When we get home, can I choose a new alternative mode? Maybe something a bit bigger than a moped, like a Volkswagen Beetle, or maybe a Bugatti?", replied Amber. "We'll see.", smiled Nick. So they went home, and lived long happy lives.

This isn't the end of the Braveheart Chronicles mind you! ㈷6 


End file.
